A Briga de Shaoran e Eriol 1
by danielx10
Summary: Eriol começa a gostar de sakura e shaoran sente ciumes.


~~~~A Briga de Shaoran e Eriol~~~~~~

[09:15 Hora do Intervalo no colegio da sakura]

Sakura: -Bem, professora Mizuki .. Hoje foi muito legal, nos primeiros tempos de aula.. eu e a minha amiga Tomoyo, fizemos dupla e terminamos rapidamente a tarefa!

Bem, foi muito divertido até.. esse novo assunto, foi farcil! e como vão as coisas ai?

*Sakura logo fecha a carta de uma forma bonita*

Eriol: Linda a carta, Sakura ! *Eriol deu um leve sorriso para sakura* Você é otima, em escrever cartas né?

Sakura: (Ele estava todo esse tempo ouvindo? AI AI AIII QUE VERGONHA! ) *sakura levanta as mãos e sorrindo de forma engraçada* NÃO! ER.. VOCÊ *falando um pouco baixo* você acha?

Eriol: acho sim! *pegando a mão de sakura e a levantando e logo depois dando um beijo na bochecha de sakura* você é muito linda...

Sakura: HM!? *ficando vermelha* a obrigada Eriol! você é .. muito gentil..

[Enquanto isso acontecia Shaoran e Tomoyo observavam]

Shaoran: *parecia está com muita raiva*

Tomoyo: ai.. Syaoran! isso é tao lindo nao é? é um casal muito fofo!

Shaoran: GRR! TOMOYO! PARA COM ISSO!

Tomoyo: parar com o que?

Shaoran: com- com isso!

Tomoyo: o que eu to fazendo de errado?

Shaoran: *dando um suspiro com muita raiva* Deixa pra la!

Tomoyo: *rindo levemente* Sabe podemos fazer isso também!

Shaoran: fazer o que?

Tomoyo: ! ah nada! NADA! *rindo levemente*

Shaoran: as vezes eu nao te entendo..

[Equanto Shaoran e Tomoyo conversavam Eriol estava se despedindo de sakura e ele iria voltar a sala de aula]

Eriol: *passando ao lado de Shaoran*

*passando um tempo*

Tomoyo: *rindo levemente* iai nao vai fazer nada, Shaoran?

Shaoran: eu vou fazer agora! *ao inves de ir até sakura, Shaoran foi ao lugar onde eriol foi*

Tomoyo: Ei! Shaoran! onde você vai?

Sakura: *Correndo até Tomoyo* EI TOMOYO! o que foi?

Tomoyo: o Shaoran..

Sakura: onde ele foi?

[Enquanto isso na sala de musica, Eriol estava se preparando para tocar piano]

Eriol: ...

Shaoran: *abrindo a porta com muita força* ERIOL!

Eriol: *tomando um leve susto e logo recuperando o orgulho* o que foi?

Shaoran: olha vou falar so desta vez! *indo até Eriol e segurando Eriol pela blusa dele com força*

Eriol: ung! Nao faz isso.. está atrapalhando minha respiraçao..

Shaoran: Não Beije mais a Sakura como você fez! sabe por que? porque ela é minha! nao quero você perto dela! *soltando a blusa de Eriol*

Eriol: ... Você acha que manda em mim?..

Shaoran: ACHO! *dando um soco forte na cara de Eriol*

Eriol: ! *Levando o soco de Shaoran e logo caindo da cadeira *

Shaoran: humph! da proxima vai ser pior! *saindo da sala de musica e fechando com força a porta e saindo correndo daquele corredor*

Sakura: *chegando no corredor e Shaoran passa correndo pela sakura * EI Shaoran!

Shaoran: *ignorando sakura e continuando a correr*

Sakura: Tomoyo! qual o problema dele?

Tomoyo: eu nao sei! *indo até a sala de musica rapidamente e abrindo a porta* Eriol!

Sakura: *tomando um susto com o grito que tomoyo deu que parecia estar desesperada * Tomoyo! O QUE FOI?! *indo até tomoyo rapidamente e vendo Eriol com a bochecha um pouco roxa*

Tomoyo: Eriol! *correndo e ajudando Eriol a levantar e o deixando na cadeira* o que houve?

Eriol: o Shaoran fez isso.. ta vermelho? *falando levemente como se nada estivesse acontecido so que Eriol parecia um pouco cansado*

Tomoyo: nao ta vermelho.. TA ROXO!

Eriol: ...

Sakura: Eriol! vamos te levar a enfermaria! vem!

Eriol: certo..

Sakura: *extendendo a mão para Eriol*

Eriol: *pegando na mão de sakura e é logo puxado *

Sakura: vamos! *levando Eriol para a enfermaria*

Tomoyo: vou logo atrás de você!

[10:30 logo após sakura e tomoyo sairem da enfermaria]

Sakura: AI AI AI.. tomara que o Eriol nao tenha se machucado muito..

Tomoyo: *parecendo um pouco triste*

Sakura: vou falar com o Shaoran agora! *correndo*

Tomoyo: Sakura ! espera!

Sakura: fica la com o Eriol! *falando enquanto corre*

Tomoyo: *ficando um pouco vermelha* ta...! MAIS CUIDADO SAKURA NAO SEI COMO EU VOU FICAR SE VOCÊ SE MACHUCAR!

Sakura: nao se preucupe! *correndo até sair do corredor*

Tomoyo: *voltando a enfermaria*

[Demorou um longo tempo até a hora da saida, Tomoyo e Eriol saiem da escola e veem a sakura fora da escola esperando alguem]

Tomoyo: vamos la com a sakura, Eriol!

Eriol: nao precisa tomoyo.. Agora que eu lembrei que eu esqueci meus materiais na sala de aula..

Tomoyo: ah.. é.. Eu posso ir la com você!

Eriol: nao precisa.. *andando devolta a escola e entrando*

Tomoyo: *o rosto vermelhinho de tomoyo logo volta ao normal* ... *tomoyo da um leve sorriso e corre até sakura*

Sakura: *quando sakura percebe que tomoyo chega perto ela logo diz * eu nao achei o Shaoran...

Tomoyo: ah.. *tomoyo ficando com uma cara triste e logo sorrindo depois* amanha ele nao espaca de você sakura!

Sakura: sim! vem comigo para a minha casa?

Tomoyo: claro! *tomoyo começa a andar com sakura de mãos dadas pela rua*

[Enquanto isso na sala de aula]

Eriol: *entrando na sala e indo até a sua cadeira e arrumando as coisas* ... ele me atacou.. amanha ele vai se ver comigo.. *pegando a bolsa e saindo da sala*

[Eriol sai da escola ]

[6:20 da manha na escola de sakura, Sakura corre até a sala de aula e finalmente chega]

Sakura: *abrindo a porta*

Tomoyo: *avistando sakura* SAKURA QUE MILAGRE É ESSE! Chegou cedo *rindo levemente*

Sakura: o Shaoran, JA CHEGOU?!

Tomoyo: não..

Sakura: a que pena.. *sentando no lugar onde sempre senta* O Eriol também nao chegou?

Tomoyo: não.. isso é estranho..

Sakura: sim..

[Fora da Sala de Aula]

Shaoran: *correndo até a escola e entrando pelo portão* ai droga to atrasado! *tropeçando em algo* AAARGH! *caindo de cara no chão e a bolsa acaba caindo no chão um pouco longe*

Eriol: *colocando o pé em cima de Shaoran * humph! achou que sairia feliz daqui?

Shaoran: O QUE?! ARGH! *sendo chutado com força na costa*

Eriol: eu acho que dessa vez é sua vez de sentir a dor.. *virando Shaoran a começando a socar a cara dele um monte de vezes sem parar*

[6:37 Eriol ainda estava socando a cara de Shaoran]

Shaoran: CHE-CHEGA.. EU.. CHEGA.. *continuando a levar socos na cara*

Eriol: ta gostando? *continuando a socar a cara de Shaoran*

Shaoran: PARA! ARGH!

Eriol: ta legal.. agora nao tente mais mandar em mim! e muito menos me atacar de novo! você não é nada comparado a mim! *levantando e andando*

Shaoran: (você nao vai sair daqui.. desse geito.. grr..) *levantando devagar e um pouco de sangue escorre e logo Shaoran corre na direção de Eriol e enforcando Eriol*

Eriol: *se soltando e virando na hora e quebrando a boca de Shaoran com um so soco e derrubando Shaoran no chão* .. Errou de novo.. *voltando a andar*

Shaoran: *desmaiando na hora*

[Depois de um tempo Eriol chega na sala]

Sakura: ah! OI ERIOL!

Eriol: bom dia sakura! *dando uma flor a sakura*

Sakura: obrigada.. *dando um leve sorriso*

Tomoyo: ... *ficando um pouco triste*

Eriol: uma para você tomoyo! *dando uma flor para Tomoyo*

Tomoyo: *ficando feliz e pegando a flor levemente* obrigada!

Eriol: eu que digo obrigado.. você me ajudou ontem .. obrigado..

Tomoyo: *sorrindo *

Sakura: pelo geito .. o Shaoran nao vem hoje..

Eriol: (eu acho que não mesmo) *dando um sorriso meio malefico* ..

[09:10 Sakura e tomoyo saiem antes que todos para o recreio pois terminou a tarefa e a professora liberou]

Sakura: o Shaoran nem veio.. *ao sair da sala se depara com o Shaoran caido no chão* Shaoran! *indo até ele e ficando assustada* seu rosto! ta muito roxo!

Shaoran: foi o Eriol *falando com dificuldade*

Eriol: eu mesmo *falando de longe*

Tomoyo: !

Sakura: por que?! Eriol!

Eriol: ele começou..

Shaoran: *levantando devagar e correndo na direção de eriol querendo ataca-lo*

Eriol: *ficando em posição de defesa na hora certa *

Sakura: *se metendo no meio dos dois* CALMA!

Shaoran: *parando de correr*

Sakura: vocês terão que ser amigos! se não é o fim da minha amizade com vocês dois!

Eriol: *ficando surpreso*

Shaoran: *parando na hora o que tava fazendo* o que? *Falando devagar*

Sakura: *pegando a mão do Shaoran e de Eriol e fazendo eles apertarem as mãos* pessam desculpas um ao outro agora! *com uma expressão de raiva*

Shaoran: ... (EU NAO QUERO MAIS.. nao quero perder a sakura entao.. ) desculpa.. ¬¬

Eriol: tudo bem ^^

Tomoyo: otimo..

#Continua =D


End file.
